Not Quite Paradise
by HiMyNameIsTrish
Summary: Tenel Ka and Jacen never got the romantic story they deserved so i have done it for them. not all fluff, stuff actually happens in the coming chapters, exciting, suspenseful stuff. so go read it already ;D
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi amigos! I think that's correct Spanish but I wouldn't know not being in the Spanish class. But anyway, I decided to post a story that I wrote last year on here. What took me so long? Laziness, pure and absolute laziness. But I found it the other day and I started to add to it so I am gonna post it in here cause I like where this one is going. It's about Jacen and Tenel Ka. I don't think they got the full on love connection that they were obviously destined for. But it's basically self explanatory. The first chapters were done last year so they may seem a little crude as my writing style has changed a tad. But I like it and I think it's good and I would bet my left pinky toe that you'll enjoy it too. Well, enough of my babblings. On with the story. O wait! I guess I should note that I don't own the characters that I did not invent and I own the one(s) that I did so there ya go.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tenel Ka stood at the very top of the Great Pyramid. She gazed at the scenery around her, listening sharply to all sounds and inhaling the rich smell of jungle. It truly was a beautiful morning. The newly risen sun crew the dew off of the plants up into a muggy haze. She turned around to see her friend, Jacen Solo, just pulling himself up onto the top block.   
  
"Don't tell me you are already tired, Jacen my friend," she said, extending he single hand to help him stand. "The morning is fresh and we have much to accomplish."  
  
"I don't think I'll be ready for any more accomplishing today," he said, huffing and puffing with his hands on his hips.  
  
"We can rest here for a while but then we must continue."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Do not whine, Jacen. It is not very admirable." She looked at him sternly. "Besides, you asked to accompany me on my morning exercises."  
  
"Yah, I guess you're right. Now would you just sit down for a moment?" He patted the stone next to him. She looked down to see the lopsided grin that was his trademark. She almost had to stop herself from smiling back. She reluctantly sat next to him.  
  
"Isn't the jungle amazing?" he asked, gazing at the green landscape.  
  
"It is indeed amazing and very beautiful," she replied.  
  
"Hmmm, beautiful," Jacen mumbled dreamily. He could not help but gaze at her. Tenel Ka turned to him and he quickly turned away. "Well," he said as he stood. "We'd better get a move on if we want to get a run in before morning meal."  
  
"Do not worry, Jacen my friend. I have packed us a breakfast in my bag."  
  
"You have food?" he eagerly asked.  
"I have left my bag at the bottom of the pyramid. And we must not eat until we have finished." Jacen's shoulders fell. "I did not think you would want to swim with a full stomach."  
  
"We're going swimming?" he asked excitedly.  
  
A light flickered in Tenel Ka's eyes. "We will only if you can keep up with me on the run." She flashed him a rare smile and began to hurry down the pyramid's tiers.   
  
"Hey! No fair!" he called as he hurried to catch up.  
  
************  
  
Jaina walked slowly down the stone corridor of the academy. She contemplated why her uncle, Master Skywalker, had summoned her. She knew there was nothing severely wrong at home. She would have sensed that. But she was doubting her sensitivity, hoping that the rest of her family was safe. She stopped at the large wooden door at the end of the hall. Jaina raised her hand to knock.  
  
"Jaina! I'm glad you could come! Please enter!" Luke called from inside.  
  
Jaina pushed the door open and walked into the large room. It was sparingly decorated, a simple bed and dresser. The only sign of who lived in the quarters were the few finger paintings Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin had made for him many years ago. The Jedi master was leaning over a large duffel bag on the floor, checking it's contents. "You wished to see me, Uncle Luke?"  
  
"I am going away from Yavin 4 for a short time. One of my first students is beginning his own academy on Dantooine and I wish to be present for the opening." He stood to face her, a slight smile on the corners of his lips.   
  
"That's wonderful! Another academy…" She pondered the thought of another Jedi academy.  
  
"Yes, it's very exciting for everyone. However, the reason I wanted to speak with you is I needed to ask a favor."  
  
"Just ask and I would be more than happy to do it."  
  
"Durring my absence, the annual social will take place. Would you be willing to over see this event, be sure everything goes smoothly?"  
  
"I would be honored."  
  
"Wonderful. I can always count on you Jaina. You're so helpful. Now would you mind helping me down to my ship?" He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. They walked out the door to the waiting craft. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers! I'm back already with another chapter! Yay!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Tenel Ka? Can we slow down maybe?" Jacen asked. He ran ar full speed to keep up with his warrior friend, though she hardly broke a brisk jog. Sweat dripped from his hair and face.  
  
"But Jacen, my friend, do you not wish to reach the pool as soon as possible?" Tenel Ka did not even breath heavily as she spoke. Jacen glanced over at her. She never cesed to amaze him. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the run.  
  
The two continued running through the jungle untill they reached a small pool. The water was a radiant, refreshing blue. Jacen smiled as he sat on the ground and caught his breath. He began unlacing his boots. Tenel Ka sat beside him and did the same.   
  
"Are you tired, Jacen? I did not think such a short distance you tire you. I am sorry."  
  
"Sometimes I really think that you are trying to kill me, Tenel Ka. I really do." He shook his head and grinned.  
  
"Ah. Aha. But if I wished to kill you I would have done so much sooner."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." He stood, barefoot, and began unsnapping his jumpsuit. Tenel Ka had already finished undressing down to her undergarments. He fleetingly wondered how she had mandged to undress so quickly with only one arm. He glanced at what was left of the appendage. He recalled the day of the accident, the role he had played. But he cleared his head of such thoughts. Tenel Ka had forgiven him a long time ago.  
  
"Are you ready Jacen?"  
  
The two ran full speed toward the water. Tenel Ka dove in gracefully while Jacen spread his arms and legs to make the largest splash possible.  
  
Tenel Ka resurfaced first and looked around, expecting to see her friend. "Jacen? Jacen, my friend, where are you?"  
  
He did not appear. She began to worry, fearing he misjudged the depth or encountered a dangerous beast in the depths. After the incident on Cloud City, she had become secretly protective of him. Suddenly she felt a strong jerk on her leg. She tried to kick whatever had grabbed her away, but she felt nothing. She looked through the water questioningly, but could see no threat. Then she was engulfed in water.  
  
*********  
  
Zakk slipped into his regular seat next to Jaina at morning meal. "Morning, everyone," he smiled and grabbed a piece of fruit from a bowl in the middle of the table. He pecked Jaina on the cheek, his lips sticky from the fruit.  
  
"Eww, you dirty boy," Jaina said in a teasing tone, wiping her cheek. She grabbed his shirt colar and kissed him passionately on the mouth.  
  
Lowbacca mumbled a low growl.  
  
"Indeed, Master Lowbacca. I fear I shall never be able to understand human beings." Em Tee De replied.  
  
"Sorry, guys." Jaina wiped the fruit juice from her lips and looked lovingly at Zekk.  
  
"So where's Jacen and Tenel Ka?" Zekk took a long drink of his juice.  
  
"I recall seeing them leave the academy together this morning."Lowie's translator droid added.  
  
"Ah, now I remember. Jacen was going with Tenel Ka for her morning exercises." Jaina began slicing the sausages on her plate.  
  
"Wow. He must really be in love with her to do that." Zekk was stunned.  
  
"Who said anything about my brother being in love with Tenel Ka?"  
  
"Oh, please, Jaina. Everyone can see it. I can't believe you haven't noticed."   
  
Lowie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Those two have been eyeing each other for years." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Wow I haven't been on here for like a whole year. The other day i got a review in my e-mail and I thought, hey! I think I'll start updating again maybe even on a fairly regular basis. So here we are with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jacen broke the surface of the water at the same time as Tenel Ka. "Did I scare you?" he asked jokingly, pushing his hair back out of his face.  
  
"Not so much scare as..." She paused for a moment. "  
  
"Oh," he said, "so my missing 'concerns you?" Intead of replying verbaly, Tenel Ka splashed water in his face. "Ow! O jeez! Ow! I think there was some sediment in that water. Ow! There's something in my eye." Tenel Ka stopped splashing and swam closer to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" She tried to see where the depris was in his eye.   
  
"I, I think I'll be fine as soon as I..."  
  
"As soon as you what?"  
  
"Do this!" Jacen reached out and grabbed her around the waist. With a heave he threw her into the air. She landed with a satisfying splash across the pool. Jacen smirked. Sure, it was a cheep move, he thought. But at least he got to touch her. He swam over to a large flat rock in the middle of the water and climbed onto it. A few moments later Tenel Ka was sitting next to him.  
  
"Cripes, Tenel Ka. What happened to you?" He pushed a few of her braids out of her face.   
  
"You think you are so clever." She gathered all of her hair into her hand and squeezed the water out.   
  
"You have a bit of weed on your cheek." Jacen gestured to his own face.  
  
"Where?" She rubbed both of her cheeks but the piece of green plant was still there.   
  
"No. It's right here." Jacen leaned over and plucked it off of her soft white cheek. She looked at him and suddenly realized that their faces were mere inches from eachother. Jacen looked into her deep gray eyes. He thought he could stay like this forever. They leaned closer. Jacen's brain was shooting off fireworks. He was glad his body seemed to know what to do. Tenel Ka leaned in and their lips brushed. Tenel Ka felt chills run up and down her spine.  
  
Suddenly a loud roar was heard from the tree tops. Suddenly a large brown blur flew into the water with a big splash. Tenel Ka's eyes snapped open and she quickly was on her feet. Jacen shook his head and rose up next to her. Lowie came to the surface and growled a greeting. Em Teedee hovered over to Jacen and Tenel Ka. "I am very sorry if Master Lowbacca frightened you. He only intended to suprise you."  
  
"It's ok, Em Teedee. Lowie just startled us," Jacen said.  
  
Then Jaina and Zekk burst through the brush, yelling and screaming in their underwear. They both dove into the water without hesitation. Tenel Ka and Jacen looked at eachother and then realized that they were holding hands. They quickly separated and took a step away from eachother and dove into the water with their friends.   
  
"So, what were you two doing?" Zekk asked.  
  
"Swimming," Jacen quickly answered.  
  
They all climbed onto the shore and sat down. Jaina sat down next to Zekk and he put his arm around her shoulders. "I hope we didn't interupt anything." She raised an eyebrow to Jacen.  
  
"What did you expect to interrupt?" Tenel Ka asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Jaina smiled at her brother.   
  
Jacen looked around for something to change the subject to. Lowie walked out of the water towards them. "So how was the water, Lowie?"  
  
"Errrah." He shrugged his shoulders. Then he started to shake to water off of his fir, sending water all over. Jaina squealed and put her hands in front of her face as Zekk laughed and tried to hide behind her. Tenel Ka even laughed a bit as she was sprayed. Jacen looked at her and felt like her would melt into the ground. He had been so close, so very close. Lowie stopped shaking and his fur was standing on end.  
  
Zekk chuckled. "I think we should head back." He stood and wrapped a towel around his waist.  
  
"Perhaps that would be wise." Tenel Ka looked at Jacen.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure. But, umm, just let me put on some real clothes."   
  
The formal was only two days away. Jacen was constantly running around trying to help his sister as best he could. The whole event was very importand to her and the work helped keep his mind off of other things, like Tenel Ka. Jacen had bought two tickets the first day they went on sale. He was still trying to work up the nerve to ask her.  
  
"Hello, Jacen."  
  
Jacen turned around from the checklist he was making for his sister. "Tenel Ka. Hey."  
  
"I thought perhaps you may need a break and maybe you could come for a walk with me."  
  
"I-I would love to."  
  
They walked around the perimeter of the Great Pyramid in silence. Finally, Tenel Ka spoke.  
  
"Jacen, my friend, I need to ask you about something."  
  
"And, ummm, what would that be?" His heart started to race.  
  
"I spoke with my mother the other day. She wishes for me to return to Dathomir with her as soon as this semester ends. It will be at that time whe I shall recieve my very own rancor."  
  
"Your own rancor? Like one that is yours, that belongs to you? That's fantastic! You have to tell me all about it."  
  
"Well that is what i wished to ask you about. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Dathomir and assist me in the training of my rancor."  
  
"I would love to!"  
  
"Fantastic."  
  
"Actually, umm, I also have something to ask you." Jacen began to sweat. He knew this was a great time to ask her about the formal. "Do you want to sit down?" He gestured to one of the stones at the the bottom of the pyramid.  
  
"Sure." Tenel Ka sat down, feeling her friends nervousness. "What is it that troubles you, Jacen?"  
  
Jacen took a deep breath. "Well, umm, I, uh, I was just wondering if maybe you would go to the formal with me." He looked at her hopefully.  
  
"I was already planning to accompany you, Jaina, Zekk, Lowie, and all of our friends."  
  
"No. I mean with me...exclusevly. Like a date."  
  
She seemed puzzled. Jacen could feel his cheeks growing red.  
  
"Ah. I understand." She looked at him and gently touched his cheek with her hand. It instantly cooled. "There is no need to be embarassed, Jacen. She leaned in closer, the tip of her nose gently touching his. "I would be honored to go as your date," she whispered.  
  
It was then that he finally did it. He took her hand in his and put his other hand behind her head, weaving his fingers into her red-gold braids. He pulled her closer and their lips connected. Jacen could not believe he was actually kissing her. But what surprised him even more than his own bold act was that she was kissing him back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Wow it's been a while. I'm home sick from school and well I'm kinda bored so here's another chapter. As always, getting an e-mail that says I have a review makes me very happy.

Chapter 4

Tenel Ka flopped down onto her sleeping pad. She closed her eyes and smiled in spite of herself. She thought of what she would wear that night. Her mother had sent her a gown for the formal months ago but she hadn't even opened the box. She had planned on simply shining up her armor but now she would have to wear something more appropriate. She stood and walked to her dresser. The package was still sealed. Tenel Ka pulled her knife from her belt and gently cut through the packaging. A beautiful white shone through the slit. She rand her fingers over the delicate fabric. It felt like water running through her hand. There was a knock at her door. She quickly slammed the drawer shut.

It was one of the younger students. "Are you Miss Tenel Ka Ta'a Chume D'jo?"

"Yes. I am."

"This came for you today." The small girl handed her a small orb and then ran down the hall. Tenel Ka watched her go and then shut the door. She sat on the floor cross-legged and activated the hologram. Her mother appeared before her in a beam of light.

"Hello darling. I am very sorry to interrupt your studies but something very important has come up. I do not have much time but your prescence is requested immediately on Dathomir at the fortress of the Singing Mountain Clan. No response is necessary as I am sure I would be unable to recieve it. I will be expecting your arrival within five days. Please travel safely." And with that she was gone.

Tenel Ka closed her eyes. She tried to reach out to her mother through the Force. She could sense her, but only faintly. Her mother's mind was clouded by what felt like fear and doubt. She inhaled deeply, knowing what she should do. Her family needed her. But Jacen had finally made the first move. She stood up and shook her head. How could she be so selfish? The needs of her family came before some stupid crush. She could not even believe she was ready to betray her mother to fulfill some childhood fantasy.

But how could she walk out on Jacen like this? He had been so giddy the whole walk back from their swim. Tenel Ka began to pace rapidly. Two years ago, two months ago, two days ago, this would have been so easy. She would simply pack her things and go to where her mother needed her. But ever since that kiss...

She couldn't take it anymore. She knew what she needed to do. It was so clear. She had to get back to Dathomir. This place, it was making her soft. She grabbed her lightsaber and ran from the room, not caring to shut the door. She ran down the stone corridor, her steps echoing back as she flew. It seemed that the entire acadamy was empty, but perhaps she had simply blocked out everything, everyone, as she hurried to get out of the temple. Her star cruiser, the _Rock Dragon_ was resting in the hangar. A few droids buzzed around the ships, keeping track of the comings and goings. As one approached her, she ran over the control panel of her ship mentaly. She ignited the engines and lowered the boarding ramp.

As she entered the ship, closing the hatch behind her, she could hear alarms sounding. She knew she only had a few seconds to exit the atmosphere before the protective shields went up. She slammed down the accelorator and lifted off the landing pad in a burst of smoke. Trees whipped past the view screen. She flew away from Yavin 4 and slammed on the hyperspeed. It would be nearly impossible for anyone to catch her now. As she locked in the coordinates for Dathomir, tears filled her eyes. She knew this would crush Jacen. She wondered if she should contact him but knew that would only make him try to follow her. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep for the rest of her journey but could only think of Jacen and how he would feel when he found out.

"Hey Tenel Ka, we're all gonna go down to the dining hall if you wanna come with us." Jacen swung into the empty room. He looked around. There were clothes thrown about, the room in total disarray. "Hello?" Jacen began to sweat. He knew Tenel Ka and he knew she would never leave what little personal affects she kept with her lying around on the floor. His mind raced. Had something happened to her? He walked in, trying to find a hint as to what had happened. His foot kicked a small orb across the room, activating it when it came in contact with the wall. Suddenly Jacen was not alone in the room, as a small hologram of Tenel Ka's mother had appeared before him. He watched as she relayed the message meant for her daughter.

So she had left. Without even saying good bye, she had left. Jacen walked back to his room in a cloud of disbelief. Had her affection for him just vanished? Had he been imagining it the whole time, wanting her to feel the same way? He couldn't think that way. She must have had a good reason for not saying good bye. Maybe she knew something about the holo-vid that hadn't been revealed to him. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He kicked off his boots and sat on the edge of his bed. He tried to reach out to her with the Force. He could almost reach her, but could feel her slipping farther and farther away.

There was a knock at his door. "Come in!" Jacen replied. His sister, Jaina, popped her head in.

"Hey, are you coming with us or not?"

"Nah. You go ahead."

"You want me to bring you up something?"

"No thanks. I'm really not that hungry."

Jaina got concerned. Her brother, being a teenage boy, was always hungry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No, it's something. I can tell. Don't make me go into your mind and find out for myself." She sat down next to him.

"It's just...Tenel Ka."

"I thought things were going great with you two."

"Yeah that's what I thought too. That is, untill she left for Dathomir without even saying good bye."

"What are you talking about?"

"I found a message from her mom in her room." He sighed. "She went to Dathomir. It sounded serious. I don't know."

"Well isn't it obvious what we do now?"

"Umm, we wait and see if she ever comes back which she probably won't because she'll probably meet some guy and marry him or whatever they do on Dathomir and never ever come back here or speak with me ever again."

"No! We go to Dathomir!"

"We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Well...I don't know. Just because."

"Wow, you really are love sick. I've never heard you turn down any kind of exciting adventure before."

"Shut up." He stood up and started to walk out the door. "Well are you coming to Dathomir with me or not?" He walked down the hall, Jaina trotting to catch up.

"Yes. The Solo twins are off on yet another exciting adventure."

"You are such a dork."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Wow, I haven't been on here in like a year! I'm in college now and it is tres tres boring as I am stuck on campus all alone this weekend with no car. : ( Oh well. I have a lot of time on my hand so I figured I'd get going with the story again. It was a pretty good one. And people are still reading it and commenting on it and well I can't leave the fans wanting more now can I? Please forgive any spelling mistakes cause this is the only writing I've done in like forever that isn't being graded and I feel like being lazy.

Chapter 5

Tenel Ka's eyes snapped open. A moment of confusion swept over her as she realized she was not in her room on Yavin 4. With a sign she relaxed and settled back into her pillow. With the fog of sleep lifted she remembered where she was. A knock came from the thick wood door. "Come in," she called as she pulled the thick hide blanket up over her naked chest. A small girl entered, carrying a tray.

"Your morning meal, your highness." The girl had long black hair and skin the color of a sun bleached stone. She could not be more than twelve years old. She timidly walked over to Tenel Ka and placed the tray on the small table near the head of the bed.

Tenel Ka could not help but smile at the girl. "What is your name child?" she asked as warmly as she could.

"Larame, your highness." She stared at the floor.

"Larame, you may not address me that way. I would like you to call me by my name please." The girl's gaze finally met Tenel Ka's eyes. Larame's eyes were a deep emerald green. There was something about this girl, something that made Tenel Ka want to make her smile.

"Of course, your highn..., I mean Tenel Ka, mam." The girl fought back a smile, knowing that what she was breaking some rule. "I shall fetch your dress for the day." She bowed and walked stiffly from the room.

Tenel Ka lifted a small bowl off of the tray. It was full of a warm soupy liquid. She inhaled deeply, the early herbal scent. She recognized it as the traditional morning drink of her mother's people. It was thought to give the women energy after a long night with their lovers. She drank it quickly, feeling the warmth in her belly. She picked up the piece of fruit and bit into it gingerly. She wiped the juice from her chin as Larame walked back in, a beautiful dress made of some kind of purple reptile skin in her arms.

"You are expected in the Great Room, miss."

Tenel Ka rose from the bed. "Thank you Larame." The girl laid the garment on the bed. Her eyes were drawn to Tenel Ka's right arm, or what was left of it. Tenel Ka noticed the direction of the young girl's gaze. "It was lost while sparring at the academy."

"Then I am sure your opponent suffered greatly for the pain they caused you." Larame smoothed out the fabric.

Tenel Ka was taken aback by her bluntness. She considered scolding the girl but remembered where she was. "No. The fault belongs to me completly." The girl looked at Tenel Ka with some confusion in her eyes. Tenel Ka told her about her faulty lightsaber and the accident on Yavin 4, how her grandmother had insisted she be fitted with a protstesis. Before she knew it, Tenel Ka had told Larame her entire life story. The young girl was sitting next to Tenel Ka on the bed, eyes wide with excitement.

"You have lived the most interesting life so far, miss."

Tenel Ka could not help but smile at the girl. "Well, Larame, I am sure that by the time you are my age you will have had plenty adventures of your own."

"Oh, it is very kind of you to suggest that but I believe that fate will not take me farther than these fortress walls." Tenel Ka saw a shadow flash over Larame's eyes. "Now miss, if you require no more of me, I shall allow you to dress. I shall return when you are called to the Great Room." Larame bowed and exited.

Tenel Ka stood and pulled her night gown over her head. She walked over to the gown that was waiting for her. She recognized the scales as those of a native raptile. She thought of Jacen, how much he would enjoy all the the indigenous creatures on her planet. But the reality was she may never see him again. She knew why she had been called to her mother's home world. They wished her to be the next leader of their clan. That would make her virtually grounded on Dathomir. And even if she was not to be the next leader, it was unlikely she would return to Yavin 4. She had left the academy without getting permission from Master Skywalker, which was grounds for expulsion. She slipped the gown over her head, letting it settle onto her shoulders. The strapless sheath hugged every curve of her body. She admired herself in the mirror. This is what a queen should look like, she thought to herself. She had always felt that her Hapan gowns were too showy, made of expensive fabrics and adorned with jewels. This was earthy and natural. She felt like a true woman. She blushed, recalling her encounter with Jacen a few nights ago. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she shut it out. It would do her no good to think of him now. She had felt him feeling for her throught the Force but had closed herself off to their connection. She sighed and through the shall that matched her dress over her shoulders. She sighed and sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed. She tried to meditate, calm her mind.

There was a knock on the chamber door. "Come in," she called.

"The elders await you, miss." Larame bowed.

Tenel Ka pulled her thigh holster up and strapped her lightsaber to it. She pulled the gown over it, concealing her Jedi weapon. She smiled when she looked up at Larame. "Perhaps later I shall show you my weapon."

"Oh, miss, I would be honored." A wide smile spread across the girl's face. The began to walk down the stone corridor. Tenel Ka was not sure what awaited her in the Great Room, but she tried to ready herself for it.

"Jacen, are you going to help me land this hunk of junk or what?" Jaina pulled the _Millenium Falcon_ out of hyperdrive.

Her brother jumped. "Wha-what?"

"Help me."

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The planet of Dathomir came into view. As approached the planted the ship made a violent jerk.

"What was that?" Jacen's eyes scanned the various meters but did not understand what the readings meant.

"That was not good."

"Not good? How not good?"

"It's, umm, pretty bad." She began frantically pulling levers, pressing buttons.

"Like on a scale of one to ten Jaina."

"About a nine and a half." Tree tops dangerously grazed the bottom of the ship. "You're going to want to hold on to something solid." She strapped herself into the pilot's seat.

The _Falcon_ skidded to a stop in the middle of the dense forrest. "Woah." Jacen shook his head. "What was that?"

"That was a jammed thruster."

"Right." He stood and streched. "Well, let's go find Tenel Ka."

"Umm, that might be a problem. I have no idea where we are."

"No idea."

"Nope. We are probably pretty close to where her people live. I'm sure they'll send some one out soon to investigate the crash."

The ship suddenly lurched. "What was that?" Jacen held on to his chair as it learched again.

"I don't know. But I say we find out before the ship falls apart." Jaina opened the hatch and walked into the clearing the crash had created. A huge rancor stood, pushing the ship with its huge claws. "Jacen, you might want to get out here."

Suddenly, a tall, muscular woman jumped down from the rancor's head. "Identify yourself." She held a long staff in her right hand. Jaina recognized her armor as that of the Singing Mountain Clan.

"I am Jacen Solo and this is my sister, Jaina. We're here to speak with Tenel Ka Djo." Jacen walked down the ramp and stood next to his sister.

"You are decendants of Han Solo?" A look of curiosity came over her face.

"Yes," Jacen answered. "He is our father."

The girl swung her staff, hitting Jacen on the side of the head. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Jaina quickly ignited her lightsaber. The warrior closed her eyes and began chanting. Jaina watched as her weapon floated from her hands and came to rest in the hand of the other girl. "I do not wish you harm, daughter of Solo." She turned off the lightsaber and placed it in the pouch that hung on her belt.

"Really? You could've fooled me." Jaina knelt on the ground to see if Jacen was seriously injured.

"Your brother makes a very valuable mate." The girl began binding Jacen's wrists and ankles.

"I'm not sure he would agree." Jaina stood.

"Why? Has he already been claimed by a woman?" The girl looked at Jaina questioningly.

"Well, no, not exactly. He does have feelings for someone though."

"His feelings do not worry me. Soon he will be my mate and will give me many children." She signaled the rancor to lift Jacen. The beast gently cradled him it its claw. "And now daughter of Solo, I must return to my clan. I expect you wish to accompany me?" She offered Jaina her hand. Unsure of what to do next, Jaina took the girls hand and soon they were climbing up to the saddle on top of the rancor's huge head. "I am called Arealia."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Arealia." Jaina held tightly to the sadle as the rancor carried her quickly through the forrest.


End file.
